1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a smart air cleaner, and more particularly to the smart air cleaner that includes a sensor to detect air quality so as able to activate an air-purifying process in time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
China meteorological administration has revised the haze warning standard by defining the PM2.5 index (<2.5 um/m3) as one of important indexes for broadcasting a warning. Also, the New England Journal of Medicine points out that every 10-μg/m3 increment in PM2.5 would increase the rate of occurrence of lung cancer by 10%, and that of other carcinomas by 5%. The WTO also mentions that every 10-μg/m3 increment in PM10 would increase the fatality rate by 0.2-0.6%, and every 10-μg/m3 in PM2.5 would increase the fatality rate of cardiopulmonary diseases by 6-13%. Since particles in the surrounding atmosphere would jeopardize human's health severely, thus the need in an improved apparatus for purifying or cleaning the air is increased.
However, correct information of air quality in the atmosphere can only be obtained or announced by the environment protection administration, the weather bureau or other related official administrations, and thus people usually cannot have their air cleaners to be turned on in time to lessen the fatal air situation. Therefore, it is inevitable for people to breathe in dangers. Especially, in the case that people are outsides, the air cleaner in the house or office is definitely hard to be turned on anyway.
In addition, though plenty of air cleaners are already seen in the marketplace, yet few of them can really resolve the PM2.5 problem, especially the problem involving nano-scale powders, viruses, bacteria, mold spores, dust mites, feces, and any particle the like. Currently, the electrostatic dust collector is predicted to become the mainstream air cleaner in the near future for having features of high efficiency in filtering out the particles, saving energy, low pressure loss and needing no filter. However, while the electrostatic dust cleaner is in operation, a substantial period of contact time between dusts and electrodes is needed before the cleaning function can be really in action. Thus, the portability of this type of air cleaners is far from being feasible.
The conventional air cleaners currently used in the industry or domestically are usually featured in huge volumes, expensive costs and more space occupations. In addition, those conventional air cleaners usually apply multiple-plate structures or comb structures to increase the aforesaid contact time between dusts and electrodes. However, no matter what kind of the two structures is used, the following clean and maintenance tasks upon these structures are usually troublesome.
Hence, the topic to obtain an improved air cleaner that can be immediately activated upon detecting a poor air quality is definitely crucial now in the art. In particular, the “smart air cleaner” shall be featured in ability to be activated anytime, a reduced volume, well portability, simple operation and a reduced cost.